Kabuto Slave of Evils
by departed-ghost
Summary: Kabuto, a nothing a no one. But a meeting with a Harrem Girl could change all of that. But who really is this women? And what does she mean to Kabuto, better yet what does she mean to Orochimaru? All or nothing, one shot. A begining or and end? RandR


**The ewwy: this is NOT a story I would recommend young people reading. It's a little out there, but I find that it suites Kabuto easily. Being a 'slave' and all the Orochimaru, well I hope you can at least appreciate that this could be a side of Kauto that seems plausible, for were all misunderstood. Someone needs to tell your story with some hope of light.**

_I don't remember much about my past. My parents are dead and that's fine with me. For I never meet them. I do know, years ago, during the ninja wars, that the leader of the Konoha medical squad brought a boy back from the battlefield and adopted him. That boy, was me. _

_As I have grown I became a traitor. Not something I am proud of. But something I must do. I am Orochimaru's right hand man, I am a pretender, I gather data to please him. And in doing so feel better about myself. Orochimaru is a crazed man. I do not know his history, nor would I want to. I fight for him on his team simply because I know it is the only thing that I can do. Although it has been said that my strength is comparable to Kakashi's. I highly doubt. _

_Suppose-ably I failed the Chunnin exams six times in a row. But I failed them gladly. For I gather knowledge for the Sound Village. For Orochimaru. My name is Yakuchi Kabuto, I think am nineteen, my birthday is said to be on the 29th of February, I celebrate it every four years. My team mate consist of Akadou Yoroi, and Tsurugu Misumi. And my most used technique seems to be running away from Kakashi. Kabuto means Samurai helmet made of iron or lacquered leather. But I feel not honored to use this name. Or any name. _

_I am a tool in more than one way for Oroichmaru. I am not pleased of this, among anything. He forces me to do thing which I have no desire to do. Things I shouldn't be allowed to do. My master is a sick and twisted man with a haunted past. My story is not one to be voiced allowed. My story is one not to be known. And yet I tell you, I tell you because someone must know my past so that I may continue with my future. _

_--------------------------------_

"KABUTO!" Oroichmaru wanted me to come running to him at beck and call. Yet at every turn did I try to defy him. He wanted me to hurry, but I take my precious time. Scoffing my feet along the path to his quarters. "KABUTO God damn-it!" I roll my eyes. Sure I hated Oroichmaru, sure I regretted betraying my father to come into Orochmaru's Village. A Village of Sound.

Such a stupid name. I think as a kick the ground beneath me. Why couldn't we be something cool like the Fire Village? Atleast the Leaf Village was cool sounding.

"KABUTO!"

"COMING!" I shout.

"Hurry up you lack wit!"

I push open the door to his room.

"What took you so long fool? Come, come and hurry for I have something for you to do damn-it!"

I stand silently as he turns his back. I could easily pull out my shuriken and throw it at his back. He would die and I would be free. Free to do what though? I sigh and walk to were he stands.

"Take your pants off." He tell me.

I close my eyes against the hopelessness.

"Haven't you already had your fun with me today Orochimaru?"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME KABUTO!" I fall to my knees.

"I am sorry Master. Please forgive me. I would always listen to what ever you say." I kiss the tops of his feet.

"So I thought." Orochimaru walks to another door, opens and beckons me to follow. I know this room well. Even though I wished I didn't. His bedroom. With chains and ropes. Gages and muzzles. Tools in order for Orichimaru to have his sick and disgusting fun. Fun with other males. Men willing and unwilling. I begin to take my cloth's off. For I know what is expected of me. I lay naked as Orichimaru prepares himself. I shutter and think of thoughts far, far away from this place.

---------------------------

In one fluid movement I cut the practice doll in half. I breath heavily. I take another knife from it's sheathed hiding place in my cloak. The tip cuts deeply the side of my hand I close my eyes as the wave of pain over comes me. My other hand clenches into a fist. I throw the knife at the target blindly. Without looking I know I have hit it. I fall helplessly to the ground.

I could die here and none would miss me. Well, Oroicharmu would miss me, but find another to replace my body in the blink of an eye. I shiver. Not because it is cold but for the sole reason of a sick and demented leader who I call my master. Disgusting. I roll myself into a ball of confusion.

I could have cried, but that emotion has been forgotten to me since the dawning of my childhood. Left alone with no one to guide you. To live a life no one has ever seemed to live before. My name is Kabuto. A nothing. A no one.

The only time that I feel important are those few times a month when Orochimaru calls upon me.

If you can call it that.

Which I suppose you can.

But, really, I wouldn't.

Then I feel as if I am Orochimaru's equal. I have never lain with a women before. The fact is I haven't spent much time that that particular sex, yet every time I see them I get a strange sudden urge to run away with them, just to learn al their secrets. Women, a mystery among mysteries.

I wish that Orochimaru would… get a life and stay out of mine! I pick myself up off the ground, dust off any dirt then begin to walk through the forest. He can't do this to me. But he can. A raging battle always growing in my mind. He shouldn't but he dose. I wish that I could fight him, but I know that I couldn't ever be strong enough. I hate myself. And I know that most people hate me as well, this is not what I wish, but it is something that I must live with.

The ground squishes underneath me. I hear running water but care not for where it goes. I adjust my glasses upon my nose, then hear a small laugh…

"You look lost." Says a girl in a red and pink kimono with black hair and a knowing smile.

"No," I answer. "just wandering."

She giggles.

It is then that I realize that this is one of Orochimaru's 'Harem girls.' If there ever was such a thing this would defiantly be one. She stops laughing, just standing there grinning..

"Would you like some company 'wandering?'" she begins to laugh once more.

"Orochimaru wouldn't permit this." Her eyes widen when I spoke his name. In a hushed wispier she asks:

"He isn't coming is he?"

"No, no not that I know of."

"So you know the beast." She asks with a sigh.

"Better than I would care to admit."

"You poor boy."

"I am no BOY." I answer defiantly.

"Oh, well how old ARE you then?"

"I don't know." I scuff the ground with the tip of my boot.

"Tell me then, boy who is not a boy, what is your name?"

"Kabuto, just plain and nothing Kabuto."

"Well then plain and nothing Kabuto, would you kindly walk me back to my house? I fear it is growing late and I am some what scared of the night."

"Why?"

"Snakes." She says simply.

I nod my head knowingly. Snakes frightened me, only a certain kind of snake though. I shutter.

"I would gladly walk you lady." She smiles at me and this time I am not hesitant to smile back at her.

------------------------------

She lead me to a little cottage looking thing. A single candle glowing in the window.

"This is my home, something in am not proud of, but it is home."

" I know the feeling, there are many things I am not proud of."

She smiles. " Would you like to come in and have something to drink?"

"I would enjoy that but I am afraid that I must be getting back."

Her head lowers. "To the beast?"

I nod my head sadly.

"Can I see you again plain and nothing Kabuto?"

Silence falls. I shake my head against the joyful thoughts. "No. I would like that but no, I can't. It's just not that simple."

She frowns at me. "I guess I understand."

I smile a little fake smile. "I am glad."

She reaches out to me, I pull back.

"I…I have to go I am sorry."

"Kabuto! Please just stay here with me tonight."

"What you ask of me I cannot grate. I am sorry I must leave you."

Just then I hear movement from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Orochimaru stalking torwards me. I hear the women gasp in fright.

"YAKUCHI KABUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Oh god it can't be time yet." the women says from beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION YAKUCHI I EXPECT AN ANSWER!"

"This…this hut, it isn't my house. A women from the Harem is chosen each night to lay with…the beast. Tonight it is my turn. That's why I am away from the Harem. So that non shall hear my…my…my…"

"What?" I prompt somewhat annoyed.

"My Screams." A single tear streams down her face

By this time Orochimaru was standing in front of me, red faced and in a fine rage.

"WHAT IS YOUR STORY SLUG!"

"I…came to," I look over at the girl, she wont meet my gaze. She knows what I'm about to say, or atleast I think she does, "to… escort your run away harem girl back to your bed Orochimaru, please forgive me?"

I hear the women begin to sob. I feel sorry that she must be to one to get punished but…but what else could I have done? Take the blame like the nothing I am? It was either her getting hurt or the both of us. And frankly, I couldn't tolerate another beating this day from 'the beast.'

"Is that it huh?" Orochimaru asks suspiciously.

The women continues to cry. My heart goes out o her…in a way.

"Yes Master Orochimaru." I answer.

"Well I will just have to teach this one what happens when you defy Orochimaru." He turns to her. "Come Lady into the hut."

She doesn't answer she just cries.

"Oh come now it wont hurt THAT bad, really I promise you." He takes her hand into his and leads her to what I thought was her home.

Damn you Orochimaru, I think, GOD DAMN YOU!

As soon as the door to the hut closes she begins to scream. And the screaming continues. Just like an idiot I stand there, until I collapse to the ground in shame. Orochimaru yells at her, saying what a bad little girl she is. That she will regret the day she ever THOUGHT to leave him. And just like an idiot I knell there, listening to the sounds of the love making.

Yet I wouldn't call it that.

He fucked her. And it was disgusting. Utterly so.

The only time that I feel important are those few times a month when Orochimaru calls upon me.

If you can call it that.

Which I suppose you can.

But, really, I wouldn't.

Its sick, it's disgusting, it's who I am.

And I'm sorry.


End file.
